Zut Alors!
by Midnight Coffee 64
Summary: After her final exam, Burgundy/Cabernet can't seem to beat Cilan/Dento. This causes her to have a nasty emotional breakdown, hurting herself and her Pokemon, even. But Cilan would rather pick her up than let her fall. Is revenge a dish worth serving after all? Sommeliershipping.
1. Blood and Paper

It was that time of year again-the Connaiseur exam. The dreaded Connaisseur exam of Striaton.

Passing this exam would prove the one who succeeds to be an A-Class Connaisseur!

Burgundy had applied, and written the exam. Her determination to best Cilan had gotten the better of her more than once; causing her to study relentlessly, and become distracted last minute. Up until now, she has passed all of her exams.

What went wrong?

She had studied like crazy, and she was sure she had known all of the answers of any questions they could have thrown at her.

Unfortunately, right from the first question, the rest went downhill.

The exam invigilator walked in, and it was Cilan.

He was grading the exams.

Burgundy's blood boiled as if an Emboar had been flamethrowing underneath her.

Surely enough, she failed the exam.

* * *

She wasn't quite sure if it was because of the excessive amounts of alcohol she had been consuming, but she was sick to her stomach. She had thrown a tantrum, as usual, but never quite _this_ violent.

Her furniture was out of place, and her beaten and bruised Dewott was hiding under the couch. Her other Pokemon were hiding in other parts of the house-imagine a Stoutland hiding in a cupbert.

At any rate, Burgundy's eyes were red and puffy, with tears leaking out the corners, staining her blood red cheeks. She rubbed her eyes to rid them of that never ending stinging feeling and she whipped the empty wine bottle beside her at the wall, causing it to shatter upon impact.

Her Dewott trembled.

Her Pokemon hated seeing their master suffer like this, and they hated being on the receiving end of her almost-demonic anger.

The entire house was trashed, it would seem. But she was too tired from crying and too upset to clean up after herself.

She looked over at her study pages, which were scattered all over the floor with dismay.

"I'll never be able to beat Cilan..." she sobbed. "It's so unfair!"

She grabbed a few and tore them up, screaming like a madwoman, and shredding the shredded remains into smaller bits.

"I'LL NEVER GET MY REVENGE! I AM FOREVER TO BE BELOW THAT GREEN-HAIRED PUTAIN SALLE!" She grabbed another empty bottle and hurled it towards the front door, causing her Pokemon to cringe.

The door opened, and inside came the putain salle himself, Cilan. "Burgundy?" He called, making sure she was home and he was not intruding.

He got his answer quickly when he noticed the splotches of human and Pokemon blood on the floor, torn papers, spilled wine, displaced wall paintings, cracks in the walls, and destroyed furniture.

Cilan gasped at the ghastly sight, realizing that Burgundy was clearly not in her mind.

She emerged from around the corner, fresh blood and wine stains covering her Connaiseuse uniform, her usually neat and curly lavender hair was a bird's nest and her face was red as Burgundy wine.

She had cut herself with shards of glass-all over her body. She had small incisions on her arms and on her uniform, going probably deeper into her flesh .

Cilan was worried for her health.

"I-it's j-just an exam..." Cilan tried to ensure the madwoman. "It's not worth hurting yourself over."

"It's... because of _you_..." Burgundy pointed at him, slurring. Her knees were wobbly.

Cilan noticed the injured Pokemon. "Burgundy! How could you hurt your Pokemon?! They've been doing their best for you!

"You-make-me..." Burgundy walked closer and closer to Cilan, and she tripped and fell face-first into his chest. "you-you-I-I can't-revenge... can't win..."

Cilan could barely make out what she was saying, but then he once again glanced at the injured Dewott, he felt his stomach sink. He knew that he shouldn't have accepted the task of invigilating the exam, but he couldn't resist the idea of watching Burgundy pass with flying colours and gain her diploma as an A-class Connaisseuse.

He loved Burgundy. She was the spice to his sugar, as he had always thought. He also believed that they could come together and form the perfect dish-sweet, with just a hint of spice to embellish the satisfaction.

But he had never imagined this would happen. His spice was losing touch with reality; expiring in a rack.

Drinking and hurting herself was beyond anything Cilan could have ever imagined, and it hurt not only the Dewott and other Pokemon and Burgundy, but it had also hurt Cilan, as well.

He stared at the hopeless, broken Burgundy, who was bleeding profusely.

She had stopped crying and had begun to laugh histerically. "You must find me hilarious right now, Cilan! Drinking my brains out like this... C'est une chose amusante pour vous, non? You're just trying not to burst out laughing at my suffering, eh, Mr. I-am-better-than-you-at-anything-you-can-ever-do-so-I-show-up-at-your-exam-to-discourage-you?!"

He didn't find it funny at all. If anything, he wanted to take her up in his arms and hug her, assuring her that she could do better in the future and that revenge is a pointless dish best never served at all, but rather thrown away, like a plate of mouldy leftovers. But, knowing Burgundy, she would probably take it the wrong way and feel insulted, and would probably revolt in some horrible way.

Cilan figured the best thing he could do was take her to the hospital to have her wounds treated.

When he attempted to take her hand, she shunned away and spat on him.

"HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE ALREADY, CRETIN?!" She lunged forward to slap him in the face, and subsequently passed out and hit the cold, hard wooden floor.

Cilan called over her Stoutland, which dashed out from the kitchen cupbert, attempting to aid its fallen master.

It allowed Cilan to ride it as well, and he called the other Pokemon to return to their Pokeballs.

He had taken Burgundy to the hospital.

* * *

Nurse Joy had come out to greet him, saying both the Pokemon, which were put under the Pokemon center's care were going to be okay, and that Burgundy was going to make a recovery, albeit with scars on her arms, chest and stomach.

Cilan was releived and saddened at the news. He requested to be able to see his hot-headed rival.

Nurse Joy was more than happy to oblige, opening the door for him.


	2. Seal it with a Kiss

Cilan sat at Burgundy's bedside faithfully. He held her hand in his hands, and he watched her face painfully react. Her lavender eyes opened and met his green ones, almost saying; "hello".

She was too weak to cry any further or to insult him.

Cilan looked at the scars on her collar bone and almost felt like he was ging to gag.

"What happened to me...?" she asked him, having no recollection on what had transpired back at her home, but she had felt extremely guilty for some unknown reason. "You didn't... date rape me... _did_ you?"

"Of course not!" Cilan recoiled in horror. "I brought you here because you were drunk and irrational last night!"

"Was I...?"

"Yes!" He cried out. "You hurt yourself and your Pokemon!"

Burgundy felt he rentire body recoil with a painful sudden memory of her smashing her wine bottle against her Dewott's face, following by the Dewott crying out in pain and flying back towards the wall, stumbling, as she lashed out, calling it useless among many other cruel things. Tears begun to well up and she began to sob. "No... not my Pokemon!" She began to wail. "Not my Pokemon...!"

People could say what they wanted about Burgundy, but she loved her Pokemon more than anything in the whole universe. They were almost like children to her.

This was one trait which she and Cilan had shared; their love and compassion towards Pokemon.

Cilan was always curious if Burgundy would like children as much as she likes Pokemon, but he was willing to wait and see if she would ever stop hating him first, so it could be safe to ask.

He placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Nurse Joy came in with 4 Pokeballs and handed them to Burgundy.

"Dewott... Darmanitan... Sawsbuck... Stoutland..." she called out. "I'm so sorry!" She clenched the 4 Pokeballs against her chest.

"I, uh, guess I'll leave you alone with your Pokemon..." Cilan suggested, getting up.

"Just you wait a second, mister!" Burgundy called out in her usual angry tone.

Cilan broke a sweat. "Y-yes, Burgundy?"

"What was I so mad about..." she asked in confusion.

"Ah, uh... um..." Cilan began to stammer. "Are you sure you want to remember? Y-you might just lash out again..."

"I'm sure!" Burgundy replied impatiently.

"You failed the Connaisseurs exam."

Burgundy burst out in tears again, and a big sweatdrop formed behind Cilan's head.

"I'm so worthless!" Burgundy wailed once more. "I don't even deserve to breathe the same air as you!"

Cilan appeared nervous. "T-that's not true!"

"It is and you know it! You just pity me!"

"N-no, I-"

Burgundy dropped her defenses, and Cilan saw an opportunity and rushed forwards.

Their lips locked and in that instant, both parties completely simmered down.

The 'putain salle' and 'spice' reached a point of calmness and tranquility.

When Cilan released his grip, Burgundy was stunned. A single teardrop rolled down her chin and she just stared at Cilan.

"Shit..." mumbled Cilan to himself, as he now knew there was no turning back. Without using words, he confessed his love for the C-class Connaisseuse. As well, he took her first kiss.

He closed his eyes tight, expecting a slap in the face, but there was none.

Burgundy did not know how to respond to this obscene gesture.

Neither did Cilan.

Nurse Joy re-entered the room and saw Cilan sitting on the edge of the mattress and demanded that he'd leave.

As Cilan stood below the doorway, Burgundy called after him.

He turned around nervously, feeling he had already caused enough damage as is.

"Please... come back and visit tomorrow..." Burgundy pleaded.

Cilan was nervous, but nodded instinctively.

Burgundy smiled a smile he had never seen before; a loving, genuine smile; contrast to her usual malicious, spiteful, mischievious one.


	3. A Bit of Wine

Every day of the week, Cilan tried to help Burgundy study for her exam.

She was a terrible hard-head, but after a while, she began to suck up her pride and allow herself to be taught. This was quite an accomplishment on Cilan's part, as for the longest time, Burgundy hated his guts and was desperate to watch him crash and burn. Now, as irony would have it, it seemed that Burgundy crashed, and now burns for Cilan.

This was a new problem; he tried to tutor her, but she seemed to be distracted by HIM. Not by what he was saying; that was irrelevant, but Cilan himself.

He liked Burgundy, too. He appreciated the passion she just seemed to radiate.

"You are like a fine French wine served on the side of a perfectly-baked baguette on a Sunday evening." He compared.

Burgundy blushed openly this time.

"Merci..." she said. "And you, Cilan are a spice set inside the brilliant sauce of a wonderful bowl of Spaghetti!"

Cilan laughed. "Your food-related metaphors still need some work, but you're definitely getting there."

Burgundy snapped her fingers in frustration.

"Oh, don't worry; they won't be grading you on food analogies... It's just something I like to do for fun."

She calmed down slightly.

Cilan went over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Merlot and two long glasses.

"Wine?"

"While I'm STUDYING?!" Burgundy cried out. "No, thank you."

"Right. You're still trying to kick the habit. I forgot."

Cilan put the wine back in the cupboard.

"I... WILL have water, though, if you don't mind." Burgundy stated.

"Sure." Cilan said, going towards the sink.

Cilan filled a glass with water and placed it on the table.

Burgundy took a quick sip.

Cilan looked at her oddly.

"You want the wine, don't you?"

"You have no idea." Burgundy stated, exasperatedly.

Cilan shrugged. "I wouldn't mind a glass of Merlot, myself."

"Oh, it's Merlot?" Burgundy asked.

Cilan nodded.

Burgundy turned her glass upside down and spilled the water out of it. She then thrusted it forward.

"The wine, Cilan. The wine."

Cilan had a sweatdrop on the back of his head. He poured her some wine and then poured himself some.

"Just don't whip the bottle at me, OK?"

"Hey, I need to be REALLY drunk to do that." Burgundy stated, practically taking the wine in like a shot.

Cilan didn't know how to respond.


End file.
